1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand protection devices, and more particulary, to a mixologist mitt.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for the hand have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect one's hand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,241 of Berger, 4,371,984 of Fowler, 3,896,498 of Pang, and 3,812,741 of Heine, all are illustrative of the prior art. While these articles may be suitable for the purpose of the present invention.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a mixologist mitt that will be of such design, as to protect a bartender's hand from any further damage resulting from opening many beer bottles.
It has been well established that bartenders do not use bottle openers, because openers take too much time in busy bars, and if one works in a busy bar, most likely they will have a callous on their palm, therefore, the present invention is designed to prevent callous from forming and disfiguring the palm of the hand.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mixologist mitt that will be so designed, as to also be comfortable when worn.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a mixologist mitt that will be simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.